


Lirios

by Cunico



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunico/pseuds/Cunico
Summary: "Nuestros corazones están unidos por el poder de la confianza" le dijo él un día.La balada que compone la vida de Rin está recién comenzando; ella comprende que debe hacer una elección que definirá su vida, aunque la respuesta que tiene ya está tomada.Ella acompañaría a Sesshomaru hasta el fin de sus días, aún si duraba un instante.[Esta obra fue publicada en Wattpad y en la actualidad sigue en curso, ahí hay banners por si quieren pasar a ver.]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 6





	1. Uno

Rin no entendía del todo las palabras que a veces su señor le decía; y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es que la tomaba desprevenida y también prefería hacerse la tonta a equivocarse y realmente quedar como una. Ya llevaba demasiados años sin sentir los rezongos de Jaken o los suaves pasos de su señor al caminar y la verdad era que les extrañaba.

Le habían dicho que sólo se quedaría un par de años en la aldea de los humanos, hasta que estuviera lista para decidir, pero ella había decidido desde que había puesto un pie en la aldea, sí, quería a todos los amigos que había hecho, pero en realidad siempre apelaba a querer estar junto a Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-Un. Kagome un tiempo le dijo que quizás extrañaba al peliplata porque le consideraba parte de su familia.

—No lo sé, ¿quizás lo consideras como tú hermano mayor, Rin-chan? 

—No lo creo Kagome-san, el es quien me recogió, me protegió y se encargó de que sonriera de nuevo. 

—Oh... —una sonrisa cómplice se formó en los labios de Kagome. —¿quizás estás enamorada de Nii-san?

Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida y su rostro se coloreó con fuerza.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó de vuelta.—Mira, creo que me está llamando Kohaku. 

—Pero Rin, Kohaku no está en la aldea.

En cuanto Kagome había dicho eso, Rin ya iba bastante lejos, caminado con prisa hacia el lado contrario de la aldea. 

Cuando estaba saturada, a Rin le costaba aceptar las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor sobre todo con ella misma. Además que las ultimas noches le estaba dificultando el sueño. Sabía que su señor era increíblemente fuerte, que casi nada ni nadie lo lastimaba, pero sabía gracias a Jaken, que él estaba en una búsqueda del poder y seguir expandiendo sus tierras. ¿Y si alguien lo hería? ¿y si él realmente jamás volvía por ella? eso hacía que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas y se resistiera a derramarlas. 

Solo quería dormir, aunque desde ya hace años que le costaba hacerlo si no dormía en la suave estola de Sesshomaru, solo porque se sentía segura a su lado. Para Rin había sido complicado ir creciendo, su familia había muerto a muy temprana edad y siempre que cerraba los ojos, solo traían pesadillas, gritos y llantos pidiendo clemencia a aquellos ladrones. A veces Rin se preguntaba si hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudar a su familia pero ella entendía que era una niña. Volver a la vida, y con el demonio amable que la revivió, había sido comenzar de cero.

Ya la habían abandonado una vez y aunque sabía que su señor jamás haría eso con ella, porque confiaba ciegamente en él, tenía cierto miedo de volver a quedarse sola. Se quedó llorando un tiempo cerca del arroyo y logró reponerse. Una alegre sonrisa pronto hizo que se desvaneciera aquel triste rostro. Si bien para Rin no era complicado volver a ser feliz, seguía con aquel determinado deseo de querer ir con él. 

Con el tiempo, Rin siguió creciendo y lo notaba porque se veía a ella misma en un espejo de color dorado grande que Kagome había traído de su época. Se veía mucho más alta, con el cabello largo, el busto ya en crecimiento y también sus caderas se habían ensanchado. Llevaba aquellos kimonos tan bien trabajados que siempre, sin falta, le llevaba en cada visita. 

Aún se acuerda de la divertida plática que tuvo con Kagome e Inuyasha referente a su crecimiento. 

—B-bien Rin, te voy a explicar algo que es muy normal en el cuerpo femenino... Hay cambios, con la edad comienzan a producirse cambios importantes como tu menstruación. 

—¿Menstruación? —preguntó confundida. 

—Cierto, antes no se decía así... son tus días del mes donde... ya sabes, te presentas un poco más sensible, con dolor, a veces quieres comer distintas cosas... te duelen los pechos y lo más importante, presentas sangre en esos días que salen por tu vagin- 

—¡No seas tan explicita, mujer! 

—¡Estoy intentando enseñarle a Rin, Inuyasha! 

—Oh, hablas de eso, Kagome-sama... Me llegó hace medio año. 

—Oh... es bueno saberlo, tienes que tener cuidado, ¿sí? con eso ya significa que puedes tener hijos. ¿Qué edad tienes ya? —preguntó mirándola con curiosidad. 

—Tengo doce años. —sonrió con suavidad. 

—Oh, bueno, te empezarán a cortejar jóvenes pero tú puedes decir que no. Si ellos intentan algo por la fuerza, te aseguro que nosotros les daremos una patada en todo su trasero. 

—Yo no quiero estar con nadie, solo quiero seguir a Sesshomaru-sama —declaró por fin. 

Ya era quince de noviembre, el día que ella determinó que era su cumpleaños... el día que fue revivida por Sesshomaru, a si que cumplía por fin quince años. Según Kaede, aquel día podría dar su tan esperada elección. Kagome preparó la comida aquel día junto a Sango y almorzaron todos juntos siendo una jornada muy tranquila. Rin tuvo que ir a ayudar a un parto y volvió a las dos horas, encontrándose en el lugar a Sesshomaru el cual estaba sentado al frente Kagome, Inuyasha y Kaede. La pelinegra acababa de terminar de servir el té al serio albino. 

—¿¡Sesshomaru-sama!? —preguntó emocionada mientras le brillaban los ojos. 

—Rin. —saludó él con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

—Pasa Rin, siéntate. —le dijo Kaede. 

En cuánto se sentó, miró a ambos lados, estaba sentada en la cabecera de la pequeña mesa. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. 

—Rin, ¿eres feliz aquí? 

—Y-yo... ¡sí! soy muy feliz aquí. Hice amigos, Kaede-sama cuida de mi, Kagome-sama me enseña muchas cosas, Inuyasha-sama es amable y gracioso también. 

—¿Entonces deseas quedarte aquí? 

—Y-yo... —miró a Kagome y a Inuyasha, los cuales la animaron con gestos. —No. Yo deseo... yo elijo estar con usted, aún si es solo un instante. —un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro al decir aquello. Estaba emocionada y vio como Sesshomaru sonreía por una fracción de segundo 

—Bien. Tu deseo será cumplido, Rin. 

Por fin comenzaba la balada de la vida de Rin, acompañando por siempre a Sesshomaru, aun cuando ya no estuviera ahí para él.


	2. Dos

La despedida del pueblo fue algo grande entre el pequeño grupo de amigos. Kagome e Inuyasha habían traído desde su hogar comida, Sango estaba con los pequeños Gyokuto, Kin'u y Hisui. Todos habían sido muy amables con ella. 

—Siempre que necesites cualquier cosa, puedes venir y nosotros te ayudaremos todo lo que necesites, cariño —Mientras la abrazaba, Kagome había dicho aquello. 

—Si, siempre puedes venir a comer y estar tranquila con todos nosotros. 

—Si te aburres del idiota de mi hermano, siempre puedes llegar acá a jugar con las niñas. —dijo Inuyasha antes de recibir una pedrada en su cabeza. —¡Oye imbécil! 

—Rin, ¿estás lista? —preguntó entonces él. Rin miró a Sesshomaru y asintió emocionada. 

—¡Sí, Sesshomaru-sama! 

[........]

—Rin cree que es un viejito ofendido usted, Jaken-sama. 

—¡Ay chamaca, deja de molestarme o te daré tus nalgadas! 

—¡Rin ya está grande para recibir nalgadas de Jaken-sama! —gritó la joven con el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Estaban discutiendo otra vez por el asunto de la longeva vida de Sesshomaru. Y aunque a Rin no le gustaba admitirlo, sabía que su vida era efímera, tan corta como maravillosa y debía vivir día a día, cada vez más feliz que el anterior. 

Pero no todos los días se podía y aquel en particular, tenía un fuerte calambre en el vientre bajo el cual la hacía demorarse más de la cuenta. Y en cuánto sucedió, Jaken había comenzado a graznar que estaban demorándose por su culpa. 

—Chamaca, ya me preocupaste, ¿estás bien? 

—Solo tengo un fuerte dolor, no es nada más grave... —aclaró la muchacha mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro del dolor. —pero dios, duele demasiado. 

Ahí fue cuando la castaña sintió la sangre recorrer su pierna y pensó que su suerte no podía ser peor. En parte le avergonzaba porque estaba manchando la ropa que Sesshomaru le había comprado y además, el dolor se estaba haciendo insostenible. 

—¿¡Eso es sangre!? 

—N-Necesito ir al río, Jaken-sama— dijo la pelinegra mientras bajaba de Ah-Un para ir corriendo al río y lanzarse ahí. 

Tuvo que lavar mucho su ropa para desmanchar la sangre que había. Además tuvo que buscar la forma de evitar que la sangre se siguiera filtrando. Ella sabía que las demás chicas de la aldea sencillamente tenían sangrados libres, sin ropa interior ni nada que absorbiera, pero Rin no era así. En parte porque muchas mujeres de la edad de la propia Rin, ya eran madres o estaban embarazadas e incluso lactando. Eso evitaba que tuvieran periodos tan largos. 

Pero ahora tuvo que apañárselas para buscar alguna tela absorbente y recordó que Kagome había traído desde la época que ella venía, una ropa interior especial. 

—Recuerda, Rin-chan. Cuando te llegue tu periodo, puedes utilizar esta misma ropa interior. Tiene la facultad de que absorberá la sangre. Después solo debes lavarla y será mucho mejor. 

Y agradeció a los cielos el tener a una chica como Kagome a su lado. 

Ya lista, Rin se terminó cambiando de ropa y le pidió a Jaken si se podían quedar a descansar en lo que la ropa de secaba. A pesar que el pequeño yokai estuvo graznando en contra, no pudo hacer nada con la postura de Ah-Un de no moverse ni un solo milímetro a menos que su ama se lo ordenara. 

[.......]

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Los años que pasaban a través de los humanos parecían siglos, pero en su condición todo parecía un suspiro. ¿Cuándo comenzó el paso del tiempo en ser diferente? Cuando decidió dejar a Rin en la aldea, ella necesitaba estar con los suyos. En ese preciso momento, el tiempo se volvía eterno para él. No era lo mismo sin ella en sus cercanías, la extrañaba más de lo que admitiría.

Las esporádicas visitas a la aldea a entregarle todos los regalos que hacía a Jaken ir a comprar una y otra vez, lograban mantener a Sesshomaru sin la constante sensación que el tiempo pasaba de manera tan lenta. Lograba sepultar una leve inseguridad que se había presentado en su cabeza; ¿y si Rin decidía quedarse en aquella aldea para siempre, establecerse y formar una familia con algún patético humano? 

No, conocía a Rin, debía tener más fe en ella. 

Cuando ella aceptó en volver a bajar con él, tiene que admitir que de cierta manera, relajó su mar de pensamientos. Él era alguien silencioso, muy poco expresivo, pero todo aquello cambiaba cuando se trataba de Rin. La niña era fácilmente un lirio tan blanco como la alma de aquella muchacha que siempre pronunciaba su nombre con la dulzura necesaria. 

Era cierto que Sesshomaru le pretendería, pero la verdad de las cosas es que todavía era una joven, aún si tenía quince años, la esperaría todo lo que ella necesitara. 

Total, tal como le dijo a ella, sus corazones estarían para siempre conectados por el poder de la confianza. Eso jamás se iría de ahí.

"Decidí estar a su lado por la eternidad, aún si es solo un instante." le escuchó decir y bueno, él no tiene como quejarse de aquella frase. 

Cuando por fin estuvo desocupado, tomó todas las cosas que debía llevarle a Rin para que tuviera un buen viaje. 

Aún quedaba un largo camino.


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLA! espero que les esté gustando el ritmo y camino que va tomando este fanfic. Sé que quizás me equivoque con todo lo que escriba y al final resulte en otra cosa pero iserjkfjn estoy muy emocionada con esto. 
> 
> En fin, agradezco enormemente a las personas que han comentado que les gusta mi escritura, realmente no saben lo feliz que me hacen sentir. 
> 
> Sin más que agregar, ¡muchísimas gracias por estar leyendo aquí! 
> 
> Se despide con todo el afecto del mundo 
> 
> Cunico. 

Era una de esas pausas normales dentro del viaje en paralelo que hacían Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un a Sesshomaru. Rin se planteó la interrogante que tenía en la punta de su lengua desde que habían iniciado su viaje. 

—Jaken-sana, ¿usted sabe porque Sesshomaru-sama va viajando en paralelo a nosotros? Es decir, no va con nosotros. 

—Los monstruos a nuestro alrededor saben que tú eres la compañera de Sesshomaru-sama y yo soy su sirviente. Él no quiere arriesgarte. Además, eres bastante importante para él, chamaca. 

De súbito momento Jaken salió volando por el piedrazo que le había lanzado el albino. Rin parpadeó confundida y pronto desvió la mirada hacia la dirección de aquella piedra. 

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! —gritó Rin alegre, saltando del suave cesped que había. Corrió hacia él y sin pensarlo, le abrazó. —¡Le extrañé mucho! 

Si bien el Yokai era un demonio orgulloso, tenía que admitir que los abrazos de Rin tenían en él un efecto vigorizante; le gustaba recibirlos y disfrutarlos en el cómodo silencio que se instalaba entre ellos a veces. Era una emoción que Sesshomaru jamás había sentido en su vida. 

—Rin, ¿Cómo va el viaje? ayer sentí el aroma de tu sangre, ¿te hiciste daño?

El rostro de Rin se coloreó de manera intensa y sus orejas también había tomado aquel color rojizo característico. Soltó una risa nerviosa y se rascó la mejilla. 

—N-no, Sesshomaru-sama. Lo que pasa es que... tuve mi periodo. No estoy segura si las Yokai también los tienen, pero en los humanos es... porque el cuerpo de las mujeres están preparándose para tener bebés. 

—¿Bebés? 

—Sí... ya sabe, formar familia para los seres humanos es algo hermoso... es precioso como uno ve una vida crecer y dejar un legado. ¿Sabe Sesshomaru-sama? las vidas de los humanos son ínfimas, tan cortas en comparación con otras formas de vida en nuestro mundo. Nuestra vida es un suspiro. — dio una suave sonrisa triste. 

Rin pronto recobró el ánimo mientras hablaba con Sesshomaru, el cual de manera paciente le escuchaba hablar. Respondía a las interrogantes que la jovencita tenía. 

—¿Se va a quedar aquí con nosotros hoy? 

—Planeo hacerlo. 

—¡Sí! 

Y a la hora que Rin por fin había caído rendida al sueño, Sesshomaru con delicadeza la colocó en su Mokomoko para que durmiera tranquila. Y ahí comenzó a pensar que Rin necesitaba una familia en su vida; ella estaba sola en este mundo, sus padres y hermanos habían muerto y ella se había quedado sola. Solo aceptó que tenía a alguien gracias a que él la salvó. Y quizás él no sería capaz de darle a Rin aquella posibilidad. 

¿Tener hijos hanyo? sería el karma. Algo de lo que toda su vida se burló de su hermano. Quizás la vida de Rin podría ser mejor si se casara con algún aldeano o un respetable Damyo que le pudiera dar todas esas cosas que ella merecía. Esas cosas que anhelaba, que ella necesitaba en su vida. 

Pero de solo pensarlo le hacía enojar. Rin era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida. Más que su imperio, más que el poder. Todo en ella era lo que más le importaba. 

Y también sabía, sin entender si para bien o para mal, que el corazón de Rin era amable y honesto; ella ya le había expresado claramente que quería quedarse con él y esa era su decisión final. 

Le miró descansar, aferrada con suavidad a su estola. 

—P-papá —susurró la muchacha mientras las lágrimas fluían por su rostro. Estaba dormida, teniendo una pesadilla. 

—¿Está bien la chamaca? 

—Rin, despierta. 

La muchacha no escuchó y pronto había dejado de llorar. Soltó un suave suspiro dormida y susurró "Sesshomaru-sama"

Jaken prefirió irse antes que lo golpearan, y él solo atino a acariciar su cabello. 

[....] 

Kagome estaba en la casa que compartía con Inuyasha leyendo atentamente el grimorio de color negro que estaba frente a ella. Estaba concentrada pasando el dedo entre las líneas, tomando té de vez en cuando. Inuyasha entró a su hogar abriendo corriendo la puerta con suavidad. 

—¿Qué haces, Kagome? —preguntó el hanyo con curiosidad, sentándose a su lado. Kagome aprovechó para apoyarse en él mientras ella pasaba con suavidad las páginas. 

—Estoy leyendo un grimorio, es un como un libro de magia, demonología y cosas así... Hay varias leyendas aquí. Lo que me sorprende es... lo bien escrito que está, son kanjis pero a lo largo de la historia se fueron creando más y más kanjis, se que existen más de cuarenta mil en mi época, más hay algunos que me siguen complicando en poder descifrar, pero aquí estoy viendo... algo de elixires de inmortalidad. 

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la duda cruzó su mente con rapidez. 

—¿Inmortalidad? 

—Sí, también me sorprendió en un comienzo. ¿Crees que sea posible...? Digo... no lo sé, suena tan improbable... 

—¿Cuáles son los ingredientes? 

—Una especie de mariposa... y unos lirios. Tiene muchos más ingredientes pero no logro descifrarlos, tendría que seguir estudiando el libro y hacer un glosario para ir aprendiendo cada kanji nuevo que aparece. También necesito aprender otras cosas porque aquí mismo hay unguentos, rituales y cosas que me sirven en mi entrenamiento de Miko. 

—Te traeré té, ¿sí? vuelvo en un rato. 

—Gracias Inuyasha. 

Ambos compartieron un beso cariñoso antes de separarse y que él fuera a buscar agua. 

[.....] 

Las suaves respiraciones de Rin hacían subir y bajar su pecho con lentitud. Estaba soñando con tantas cosas, con la aura divina de Sesshomaru mientras me daba aquella imperceptible sonrisa. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con increíble fuerza, con esa mirada tan amable que le presentaba solo a ella. 

Se sentía tan única a su lado. Era algo que no expresaría con honestidad de buenas a primera. Si se ponía a pensar, ella era muy tímida con Sesshomaru; sí, ella en más de una ocasión se había enfrentado a él sin miedo, le había expresado claramente las cosas que le molestaban, le había dicho un rotundo no, había gritado e incluso había esperado pacientemente cada tres días que él la iba a ver. 

¿Que era lo que sentía por su señor? ¿Admiración? Claro que sí. Le admiraba, a veces lo veía como si fuera un ser divino. ¿Sentía temor? No, Rin jamás en sus quince años de vida se había sentido tan segura como a su lado. ¿Lo veía como a un padre? En ese caso sería más a Jaken que a Sesshomaru. Si lo pensaba correctamente... ¿Estaba enamorada? Ella creía que sí. Tenía vergüenza de eso, ella no conocía el amor y tenía que admitir que lo que sentía se había vuelto aún más fuerte. 

Abrió los ojos en cuánto sintió el cantar de las aves. Bostezó y se sentó. Sesshomaru estaba descansando al lado de ella sin movimiento alguno.

Un intenso calor se apoderó de Rin. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? 

—Sesshomaru-sama... —le susurró y se inclinó hacia él. Besó sus labios con suavidad en un impulso que había saltado a su mente y había danzado frenéticamente hasta que le hizo caso. 

El beso fue suave, casto y puro pero ella sentía que se quería morir de la vergüenza. 

Se alejó casi corriendo del lugar y en ese momento fue cuando Sesshomaru por fin abrió los ojos, tocando con suavidad sus labios. 

—¿Rin me acaba de besar? 

La pregunta quedó en el aire. El conocía la respuesta y realmente le aterraba admitirlo. 

Pero entonces... entonces despertó. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como Rin se levantaba adormilada para ir al baño. 

¿Había sido solo un sueño? soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a enumerar del uno al mil, eso quizás lograría tranquilizar la ansiedad creciente dentro de él. 

—¿Sesshomaru-sama? 

—Déjalo, Jaken. —dijo él restando importancia al asunto, a pesar que su sirviente conocía muy bien el semblante de su señor. 

—Está bien, Sesshomaru-sama. —respondió haciendo una reverencia corta. Jaken se preguntó qué podía hacer en esa situación. Porque él... 

La había visto. 

Detrás de los árboles, Rin se tapó los labios con el rostro más rojo que nunca, soltando un suave suspiro enamorado. Había querido probar qué se sentía el besar a alguien, si realmente sentiría aquellas mariposas juguetonas en su estómago.

Realmente le había besado. 

¡Se había atrevido! ¿Sesshomaru estaría enojado? estaba extasiada ante la revelación que había descubierto. Ella estaba enamorada pero, ¿era correcto decirlo? Ni si quiera sabía si él sentía lo mismo que ella. Rin tenía tantas preguntas en su mente que le avergonzaba. 

¿Se atribuiría quizás a que ella estaba creciendo? Sí, bueno, ella ya sentía algo así hace años. Estaba tan emocionada que le costaba respirar. 

Decidió volver a su lugar de dormir, cerca de Sesshomaru, fingiendo estar adormilada, acostandose en la mokomoko, tan cerca como para escuchar su corazón. 

Lo único que sabía era que ella no volvería a hacer aquellos acercamientos sin que su señor le diera el visto bueno. Rin sentía que aquello era como abusar de la confianza de él. 

[.....]

Kagome bostezó en medio de la noche mientras seguía intentando leer los kanjis. Al lado de aquel grimorio se encontraban un montón de papeles burdamente escritos que mencionaban los distintos significados. Se refregó los ojos y volvió a bostezar. 

—¿Kagome? podrías venir a acostarte, mujer. Necesitas descansar, mañana tienes que viajar hacia la otra provincia. 

—Dame cinco minutos, Inuyasha, lo estoy descifrando... —susurró ella con suavidad. 

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso? 

Kagome soltó un suave suspiro mientras por fin cerraba el libro y miraba a Inuyasha a los ojos. 

—Tu sabes que ella está enamorada de Onii-san, ¿no?

—Deberías dejar de llamarlo así... Me causa escalofríos. 

—Y bueno... el hecho de que Rin-chan esté enamorada de onii-san... hace que ella quiera permanecer para siempre a su lado, pero Inuyasha... los seres humanos somos efimeros ante los ojos de ustedes. Para nosotros, la vida pasa con tanta rapidez pero ustedes... son tan longevos. Nada me garantiza que en un par de años tú y yo formemos una familia y... ¿Y si me sucede algo? No quiero que te quedes solo en este mundo, aún si es con nuestra pequeña criatura. Yo no quiero dejarte, jamás, tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida. 

Tragó en seco mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos castaños... 

—Lo único que quiero es permanecer a tu lado... y sé que Rin-chan querría lo mismo... No quiere dejar solo a Onii-san porque para ella es el ser que representa todo, para ella. Es su salvador, lo ama, quiere lo mejor para él y ella no se deja llevar porque es humana... Si yo pudiera... si yo pudiera lograr que ella... y no solo ella, si no también yo... pudieramos evitar la muerte...

Las siguientes palabras no salieron de su boca debido al beso que Inuyasha le había dado acariciando su cabello. 

—No seas tonta, Kagome, jamás dejaría que nada te sucediera. 

Entendiendo las implicancias de aquella frase, Kagome le abrazó con fuerza, y se fundió en un abrazo con él. 

No necesitaron más palabras que aquellas. 


End file.
